De Toutes les Couleurs
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Le bouton  puberté  est pressé, Riley change et quelque chose dans sa tête n'y est pas étranger... Qui est cette nouvelle venue ? Post film.
1. Chapter 1

**Vise-versa ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits reviennent à Disney Pixar.**

* * *

Riley leur donna la copie en faisant la moue. Elle appréhendait la réaction de ses parents. Son père avisa la note, les sourcils froncés. Sa mère la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Riley avait croisé ses mains dans son dos et s'agitait nerveusement.

\- « Comment peux-tu expliquer cette note, jeune fille ?, demanda son père.

\- Ça va, c'est pas si mauvais...

\- Tu as eu 10, déclara son père en montrant la copie. »

* * *

\- « On a eu 10 !, s'insurgea Colère, le haut de sa tête commençant à crépiter. Il veut quoi ?! Qu'on lui ramène la lune ?! Ces équations à inconnu sont barbantes !

\- S'il est inconnu, qu'il le reste, souffla Dégout avec suffisance. Mélanger les chiffres et les lettres c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ce pauvre x abandonné dans cet océan de chiffres me donne envie de pleurer, souffla Tristesse d'une voix trainante.

\- Je trouvais ça amusant de cherche la valeur de x, s'enthousiasma Joie, le regard brillant. Mais il a été plus fort que nous.

\- En voyant la note, on sait qu'on l'a pas trouvé », répliqua Dégout en se limant les ongles d'un air absorbé.

Peur regardait l'écran avec appréhension. Si Maman était plutôt conciliante, Papa était moins compréhensif. On voyait ses sourcils se froncer de colère.

* * *

Le père de Riley continuait de brandir la copie sous le nez de la jeune fille.

\- « Tu aurais eu une meilleure note si tu avais travaillé, soutint-il.

\- Mais j'ai travaillééééé, insista Riley. Puis même les autres ont pas eu de super notes !

\- On s'en fiche des autres. C'est toi qui compte. Si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir de bons résultats scolaires, tu n'ira pas à ton entrainement de hockey vendredi.

\- Tu as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Oh que si ! »

La mère de Riley suivait l'échange, fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension quant à la sanction que souhaitait mettre en place son mari. Mais Riley et son père ne cessait de se jeter des répliques vives de colère et il lui était impossible de se glisser dans la conversation pour calmer le jeu.

* * *

Colère tapa du poing dans un coin du grand tableau de bord. Le sommet de son crâne commençait à se morceler et à virer à de la lave en fusion.

\- « Papa a pas le droit de s'attaquer au hockey !

\- On est puniiiii !, s'écria Peur en courant partout. Il nous retire le hockey ! »

Dégout s'approche du tableau de bord et pressa quelques boutons d'un œil expert.

\- « Alors là, s'il s'attaque au hockey, bientôt ce sera l'ère du brocoli, fit Dégout avec une évidente expression de répulsion.

\- Il essaye simplement de se montrer juste, intervint Joie dans une vaine tentative pour temporiser les choses.

\- Je vais faire justice moi-même », conclut Colère.

Il poussa les manettes avec force et déclencha la pleine colère de Riley. Emporté, il tambourina le tableau de bord de ses poings en grognant de rage.

* * *

\- « Va-y, supprime-moi le hockey, le défia Riley en haussant le ton. De toute façon, c'est toi qui a toujours raison.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, la réprimanda son père en agissant son index.

\- Tu vas me supprimer le hockey toute ma vie alors ? Bah va-y ! »

Riley partit en courant vers l'escalier. Elle monta les marches et frappa les planches grinçantes de coups de talons virulents. Elle ragea, pesta tout bas puis se reclut dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent et au rez-de chaussée, seul persistait le silence et la rumeur de la colère de Riley.

La femme se tourna vers son mari et haussa un sourcil.

\- « Quoi ?, fit-il innocemment.

\- La sanction était un peu sévère, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle néglige l'école, se défendit le père de Riley.

\- Moi non plus, approuva-t-elle, mais en ce moment, elle change.

\- Elle ne change pas. »

La mère de Riley rit de sa naïveté et se leva.

« Elle devient une jeune fille maintenant. »

Le père haussa les sourcils incrédule comment sa Riley pouvait-elle déjà grandir ?

* * *

Colère faisait vibrer le large tableau de bord et tambourinait de ses poings, enflammée par son sentiment. Il enfonça plusieurs boutons dont un plus imposant que les autres. Colère se calma et la lave au sommet de son crâne disparut.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne colère pour se détendre », conclut-il serein.

Joie s'avança vers le tableau de bord et pointa de ses petits doigts, le bouton qu'avait enfoncé Colère.

« C'est quoi ce bouton ? » demanda-elle.

Colère suivit son geste du regard puis lui répondit :

« Le bouton est rouge, c'est forcément à moi. Il est gros, ça doit être le nouveau bouton pour la grosse colère. »

Peur contourna Joie pour aviser le bouton du regard. Le violet de sa peau perdit de sa vigueur et il devint blême.

\- « Je doute que ce soit à toi, dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Colère d'un ton sec.

Il poussa Peur et jeta un œil sur le bouton. Dégout et Tristesse les rejoignirent afin de prendre part à la conversation. Le bouton était surmonté d'une petite notification que tous avaient oublié.

\- « C'est le puberté !,s'épouvanta Peur en s'arrachant les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ?!

\- Ça pourra pas être pire que cette fête végétarienne de dimanche dernier, fit remarquer Dégout.

\- On verra bien comment ça se passe, temporisa Joie. Ce bouton en fait peut-être rien... »

* * *

Le repas du soir se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes. Tristesse et Peur retinrent Colère qui cherchait encore à s'emparer du tableau de bord pour dire ses quatre vérités à Papa. Joie et Dégout calmèrent la situation et Riley, bien que boudeuse, ne donna plus d'éclats de voix pour la journée. La mère de Riley essaya de décrocher un sourire de sa fille mais ce dernier restait crispé et peu convainquant.

Riley partit se coucher de bonne heure. Elle ferma ses paupières et Peur resta au poste de contrôle pour monter la garde. Dream Productions présenta son programme pour la nuit et remplaça la vision de Riley. Sur l'écran central, le rêve rejouait le souvenir du dernier match de Hockey et Riley revivait son dernier but.

« Ils se sont pas trop embêté pour le rêve de cette nuit... », commenta Peur.

Puis l'équipe adverse changea et des dinosaures entrèrent sur la glace. Ils laissèrent échapper un rire rauque et animal et leurs griffes cliquetaient sur la glace.

« Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû aller voir ce film sur les dinosaures mardi soir... », appréhenda Peur en se tassant sur son siège.

Riley déambulait avec aisance sur le glace et semblait trouver la présence de ces adversaires de l'ère jurassique tout à fait normale et amusante. On l'entendait rire et la foule acclamait ses exploits. Ceci ne rendait pas Peur plus serein.

\- Je n'aime pas ce rêve...

-Moi je le trouve chouette. »

Il sursauta et tourna doucement la tête en direction de la provenance de la voix. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se cacha le visage de ses mains avant de se recroqueviller sur son siège dans l'espoir de disparaître. Il écarta ses doigts et détailla l'inconnue qui lui faisait face. Elle ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention et sirotait bruyamment la boisson de son gobelet, le regard captivé par le rêve de Riley.

La caméra du tête pivota. Riley tourna la tête vers les gradins du stade et agita vivement sa main. Elle regardait un garçon crier son nom. La mèche qui couvrait son visage lui donnait un air mystérieux et son air détendu lui conférait un air cool.

« Ce rêve est clairement le meilleur que j'ai vu » confia l'inconnue.

Peur se redressa. Il déglutit et osa demander :

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

L'inconnue détacha son regard du rêve de Riley et dévisagea Peur. Ses prunelles prirent une teinte violacé qui se mariait au violet vif de ses cheveux et au doux violet de sa peau. Elle avait un visage rond et sympathique, de grands yeux émerveillés et une petite bouche en cœur. Un -shirt et un pantalon blanc l'habillait et sa vêture était quelque peu banale.

L'inconnue passa doucement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, gênée par la question.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois être une nouvelle émotion. »

* * *

Les émotions s'agitaient autour de Joie et personne n'avait la moindre identité de cette inconnue. Inconnue qui, justement, s'amusait à sautiller un peu partout. Elle tirait la langue sous l'effet de la concentration et lançait un regard émerveillé à l'écran qui dévoilait la vision du monde de Riley.

\- « Tu crois que c'est à cause du bouton ?, souffla Peur, la voix tremblante en se prenant le visage.

\- Peut-être que non, nuança Joie. Riley a pu développer une nouvelle émotion sans que nous en soyons la cause...

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle représente, intervint Dégout.

\- C'est trop triste de ne pas savoir qui on est..., soupira Tristesse d'une voix trainante.

\- On peut la laisser découvrir son identité, déclara Joie d'une voix claire. Elle va essayer le tableau de bord et on le découvrira bien assez tôt.

\- Mais on la prévient de ne plus toucher au bouton 'puberté' », rappela Colère.

* * *

Riley partit en courant de chez elle. Elle partit d'une foulée légère en fredonnant la musique qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ralentit l'allure et n'en perdit pas sa bonne humeur. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, connaissant parfaitement le chemin. Elle fit signe à la fille qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin. La fille lui rendit son salut.

\- « Il y a un film avec des monstres qui passent au cinéma en ce moment.

\- Ouais j'ai vu la bande-annonce, répondit Riley le regard brillant. Il a l'air d'être trop bien. »

* * *

Dans la tête de Riley, Peur s'était avancé vers le tableau de bord.

\- « Les films de monstres sont vraiment horribles et après, Dream Productions ne fait que des cauchemars. Il faut éviter le cinéma !, s'horrifia Peur.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda l'inconnue en s'approchant.

Se faisant, elle appuya par mégarde sur un petit bouton. L'inconnue prit les mêmes teintes que Peur et se fit violette.

\- « Elle a fait buguer le système !, s'écria Peur.

\- Quoi ?, fit Joie en s'approchant.

\- Manquait plus que ça... » bougonna Colère en les rejoignant.

Ils se pressèrent autour du tableau de bord et l'inconnue changea de couleur. Sa peau se fit d'une jaune soleil et ses cheveux bleuirent soudain lorsque Joie la toucha par mégarde et elle vira au rouge pivoine lorsque Colère la frôla.

« C'est qui cette fille ? » demanda l'inconnue à Dégout qui avait plus place sur un canapé en retrait.

L'amie de Riley avait de longs cheveux noirs et un visage souriant et sympathique. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt d'un vieux rose et d'un jean simple.

\- « Mary Gibbs. Elle a-dore les monstres. Elle est bizarre mais dans le sens cool du terme, répondit l'intéressée avec son maniérisme habituel. Joie la trouve géniale. Mais je te dirais de demander le dossier à Peur quand il aura terminé de s'arracher les cheveux. »

Peur était en train de faire voler les différentes feuilles de son dossier qui expliquait de maintes manières en quoi les monstres étaient à éviter.

* * *

Riley marchait aux côtés de Mary qui racontait avoir lu un livre sur des monstres qui passaient des portes pour aller divertir les enfants. Cependant, elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait d'un véritable souvenir ou d'un rêve.

Elles abordèrent ensuite le film et Riley hocha la tête. Elle paraissait enthousiaste à cette perspective.

\- « On pourrait inviter les autres aussi, proposa Riley. Ce serait marrant.

\- Je les appellerais alors. Puis on pourrait y aller déguiser ! On pourrait y aller le soir et en rentrant on pourrait faire peur au gens ! »

Riley et Mary élaborèrent des plans imaginaires pour leur soirée ou l'idée de surprendre les gens était peut-être plus séduisante encore que le film en lui-même.

* * *

Colère et Joie regardait Riley, l'air dubitatif. Peur marmonnait des discours apocalyptiques et maudissait Colère d'avoir pressé ce bouton.

\- « Riley va voir un film avec des monstres ?, fit Joie incrédule.

\- Je sais ce que c'est mais ça a l'air bien, dit l'inconnue dont la teinte virait au jaune et au bleu électrique. Riley a l'air contente, c'est pas ça qui compte ?

\- Même, répliqua Colère en sortant un index accusateur. Tu ne peux pas bidouiller et mettre les émotions sans dessus dessous comme ça.

\- Mais elle a l'air contente. » répéta l'inconnue pour sa défense.

Tristesse s'assit à côté du tableau de bord et regarda Riley prendre le chemin de l'école. Le vision du monde se Riley se reflétait dans ses lunettes rondes et Tristesse assistait au bon déroulement de son existence.

« C'est pas grave, se réjouit Joie. On va à l'école maintenant. Une nouvelle année a commencé et on a fait le plus dur l'année dernière. Riley a trouvé ses amies mais j'espère qu'on pourra encore s'en faire plein d'autres ! »

Joie écarta ses bras vers le ciel, accueillant tout le bonheur à venir. Colère ne leva pas le nez de son exemplaire de _Cerveau Hebdo_. Peur était reparti potasser l'amoncellement conséquent de dossiers répertoriant les dangers divers et variés quoique irréalistes pour la plupart.

L'inconnue trépignait d'impatience aux côtés de Joie. Elle était aussi éclatante que la joie elle-même. Riley arrivait dans sa salle de classe et la petite inconnue dans sa tête découvrait le monde scolaire avec curiosité et enthousiasme.

* * *

Riley se pencha vers la table voisine et demanda à Mary :

\- « C'est qui lui là-bas ?

\- J'sais pas. Il est nouveau. On dit qu'il a déménagé. Il a une chouette maison.

\- Et il cause à Cindy ?, grimaça Riley en fronçant le nez. Il sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds. »

Mary rit de la tête de son amie et Riley se redressa, voyant la maîtresse arriver.

* * *

Dégout poussa un bouton et appuya sur un autre, savant parfaitement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. L'inconnue la regardait faire avec intérêt et ses yeux devinrent d'un vert pale et brillant. Sa peau se fit aussi verte que celle de Dégout et ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur bleu, qu'elle tenait de Joie, pour prendre une teinte d'un vert soutenu et foncé.

\- « Il a l'air vraiment gentil, commenta l'émotion sans nom.

\- Il n'a pas une tête de brocoli mais on attend de voir si c'est quelqu'un avec de l'esprit. On ne fréquente pas n'importe qui ici, répondit Dégout sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- On pourrait peut-être lui parler... »

Joie s'approcha. L'émotion changea de nouveau de peau. Le nouveau garçon croisa le regard de Riley et lui accorda un sourire crispé et timide. Peur frôla l'inconnue dont la chevelure devint violette des racines jusqu'au bout des pointes. Sa peau resta d'un jaune lumineux. Elle contempla le tableau de bord avec envie et comme Joie, elle pressa un bouton par-ci par-là.

* * *

Riley lui fit un sourire tout aussi crispé et gêné et détourna le regard. Elle fit tourner un stylo entre ses doigts et écouta distraitement la maitresse faire les présentations. Elle glissa un regard vers le nouveau qui parlait d'une voix claire. Il disait aimer la pizza et Riley et Mary échangèrent un regard accompagné d'un sourire moqueur : il déchanterait bien vite en voyant la pizzeria du quartier.

Il parla de son ancien quartier, ses anciens amis puis se rassit.

La maitresse lui souhaita la bienvenue puis parcourut sa classe du regard.

« Quelqu'un voudrait bien guider M. Davis pour ses premiers jours ici ? »

Les élèves baissèrent les yeux. Certains se tassaient sur leurs chaises et d'autres gribouillaient le coin de leur cahier d'un air absorbé. La maitresse resta de marbre et attendit encore quelques secondes que quelqu'un se porta volontaire.

Riley se redressa sur sa chaise et s'accouda à sa table. La maitresse s'attarda sur Riley dont elle avait cru voir sa main se lever.

* * *

« La maitresses nous regarde !, hurla Peur. La maitresse nous regarde ! »

Il agrippa Colère par le col de sa chemise et entreprit d'agiter la petite brique rouge comme un prunier.

« Ça va tomber sur nous ! », paniqua Peur de plus belle.

Bien qu'étourdi, Colère asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de Peur qui fut suffisamment sonné pour être réduit au silence.

« Ça me rappelle quand on est arrivé ici l'année dernière... » soupira Tristesse en se laissant choir sur le sol.

L'émotion bleu s'abandonna à un état végétatif, loin de l'agitation que pouvait susciter l'écran.

\- « Riley a voulu lever la main ?, fit Dégoût avec étonnement. Mais elle déteste être interrogée.

\- Choisis Riley, choisis Riley... » pria tout bas l'émotion sans nom.

Elle avait joint ses mains et répétait ces mêmes mots avec espoir et excitation. Dégout regardait l'écran avec des yeux ronds. Riley gesticulait sur sa chaise, nerveuse, semblant hésiter entre lever la main et se raviser comme les autres.

La maitresse fixait à présent Riley, hésitant également de son côté à la désigner.

Peur s'était isolé dans un coin de la tête de Riley et faisait face à une crise de panique. Il avait placé un sac en papier devant sa bouche et inspirait bruyamment avant d'expirer avec bruit. Il répétait le même geste et ceci semblait l'apaiser.

Joie avait posé ses mains sur le rebord du large tableau de commandes. Tous attendaient le verdict de la maitresse avec angoisse... sauf Tristesse qui se chagrinerait quelle que soit la décision prise.

« Riley » dit la maitresse.

Peur s'évanouit. Dégout resta immobile. Colère ragea et des flammes sortirent du sommet de son crâne.

« Oui ! » explosa l'émotion inconnue en pressant un bouton par mégarde.

Elle fit un tour d'honneur dans la tête de Riley en riant et sautillant. Elle jubilait, sous le regard de Joie qui ne savait comment réagir. L'émotion virevoltait dans la pièce, sautillant avec autant d'allégresse que Joie aurait pu le faire.

* * *

Riley acquiesça et si ses lèvres ne laissèrent deviner un sourire, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement de satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley lui avait fait visiter l'école et lui avait présenté ses amis. Elle appréciait beaucoup le nouveau de la classe qui s'était bien intégré à leur groupe. Il aimait beaucoup raconter des histoires drôles et, afin de rendre ses histoires plus vivantes, il imitait la voix et la posture des différents protagonistes de son histoire.

Mary profita du petit rassemblement de leur groupe au sein de la cour de récréation pour proposer sa sortie cinéma.

\- « M. Davis osera-t-il regarder un film avec plein de monstres terrifiants ?, le défia Mary avec humour.

\- M. Davis va venir, déclara fièrement l'intéressé sur le même ton. Et en plus, il est sûr que tu vas sursauter et crier dans le cinéma. »

Il se moqua et mima une Mary terrifiée. Les autres rirent, bon public. Riley se joignit à eux mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Si tu te mets à côté de Mary, c'est toi qui sera terrifiée : ton pop-corn va disparaître comme par magie. »

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire, suivi par Riley qui riait à en être essoufflée. Les autres rirent de cette moquerie et Mary, fit la moue avant de bousculer légèrement Riley.

* * *

Joie s'écroula, ivre de rire, sur les commandes. Elle se redressa ensuite et essuya de son doigt, les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- « J'adore ce gamin, il est vraiment drôle, souffla Joie en riant encore.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui a un vrai sens de l'humour » souffla Dégout.

Colère regardait l'écran sans y trouver une raison de faire son travail... Puis une camarade de Riley s'approcha du groupe et ceci ralluma une vive flamme dans le regard de l'émotion d'un rouge brique. Dégout regarda Cindy s'avancer, imbu de sa personne comme jamais, énervante au possible. Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste désinvolte. Ses cheveux verts retombèrent avec harmonie, léchant ses épaules.

\- « Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, fit Colère en se craquant les doigts.

\- Où est le bouton 'brocoli n°3' ? » demanda Dégout en parcourant les boutons du regard.

Elle le trouva au bout de quelques secondes et le pressa d'un doigt assuré. Elle reporta ses yeux sur l'écran, sachant que Riley avait affiché une subtile et exquise expression de dégout, saupoudré d'un soupçon de haine.

* * *

Cindy rejoignit le petit groupe. Elle ignora Riley sans aucun scrupule et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier se recula et lui demanda l'explication de son geste. Cindy était d'une subtilité toute relative ou d'une franchise à toute épreuve. Elle lui répliqua d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ceci fit rougir le garçon qui balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensif.

« Oooooooh » firent les autres d'un air entendu.

Riley serra le poing.

* * *

L'émotion vêtu de blanc s'approcha du réseau central des commandes. Son corps vira au rouge pivoine. Avant que Colère n'ait pu lever le petit doigt, l'émotion anonyme pressa quatre boutons dans un geste vif.

Elle croisa ensuite les bras et souffla de dépit. Colère regarda successivement l'émotion et les boutons comme s'il doutait de l'avoir vue les presser.

« Je hais cette Cindy » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Son visage s'empourpra encore et elle le lâcha pas l'écran des yeux, absorbé par la réaction de Riley.

* * *

« On parlait d'aller voir un film de monstres, pas un documentaire sur les poulpes qui bavent sur tout le monde. » lança Riley en élevant la voix.

Cindy fusilla Riley du regard. Riley ne cilla pas. Le silence se fit. Puis le nouveau de l'école plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Cindy le regarda avec dégout et déception. Elle lança une insulte à Riley et au garçon et partit aussi vif qu'elle était venue. Son pas était par ailleurs plus hâté qu'à l'aller.

La cloche sonna la fin de la récréation. Les élèves prirent le chemin du préau pour se mettre en rang et le garçon rattrapa Riley.

« C'était vraiment drôle, souffla-t-il en souriant encore. Faudra voir avec les autres pour le cinéma. Ce serait bien d'aller le voir samedi. »

Il poussa son épaule et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Riley le poussa à son tour.

* * *

Cinq sphères arrivèrent au quartier général, suivant le chemin de la rampe. Elle était respectivement rouge, jaune, verte, violette et bleue. Joie fronça les sourcils : il n'aurait dû y avoir qu'un seul souvenir. Colère attrapa la sphère d'une seule main.

Il rejoua le souvenir et on voyait Riley s'emporter contre Cindy. Riley fronçait les sourcils, crachait ses mots d'une colère presque froide mais bien vibrante. Elle serrait les poings. Joie se pencha sur le souvenir puis intriguée, joua le souvenir de la sphère jaune dont l'émotion lui était dédiée.

Riley plaisantait avec ses amis. On entendait ses pitreries et ses blagues raisonner comme un écho. On entendait la rumeur des éclats de rire et on voyait distinctement les mines réjouies au cœur du souvenir. Le souvenir s'étendait au-delà de ces moments d'amitié. On voyait alors le jeune garçon apparaître : il n'y avait que son visage et Joie comprit que Riley s'était intéressé aux signes d'émotion du garçon.

« C'était vraiment _drôle._ Faudra voir avec les autres pour le cinéma. Ce serait bien d'aller le voir samedi. » disait-il encore dans le souvenir.

Tristesse traina des pieds et prit le souvenirs entre ses petites mains. Elle rejoua le souvenir. On y voyait la même scène que dans le souvenir de Joie. Mais la voix du garçon raisonnait étrangement.

« C'était vraiment drôle. Faudra voir _avec les autres_ pour le cinéma. Ce serait bien d'aller le voir samedi. », raisonna la voix lointaine du garçon.

Tristesse essuya ses larmes naissantes du revers de sa manche. Joie contempla les trois souvenirs avec incrédulité : ils étaient pourtant tous identiques.

Peur joua le souvenir de sa sphère. Le garçon répétait la même phrase mais Riley semblait être stressé quant au samedi à venir. Elle tordait nerveusement ses mains et son sourire était gêné et non rayonnant.

Dégout voyait la réplique cinglante lancée à Cindy et chérissait déjà ce souvenir mémorable.

Tous cinq, leurs sphères en mains, regardèrent la dernière émotion, encore dépourvue de nom. Elle changeait de couleur, alternant les cinq variantes que présentait Joie, Colère, Tristesse, Peur et Dégout.

« Il trouve qu'on est pas assez bien, souffla Tristesse la voix noyée de larmes. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que les autres soient là. »

Son ton était dramatique et affligé. Tous replacèrent leur souvenir à leur place sur l'étagère.

\- « Ce sont de beaux souvenirs..., commenta l'émotion de blanc dont la peau rayonnait. Mon préféré est le jaune... Ou alors le vert... ou le violet... Mais j'aime beaucoup le bleu et le rouge aussi...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es... ?, demanda Joie.

\- C'est pas normal de changer de couleur, pointa Peur du doigt.

\- Les caméléons changent de couleur..., fit Tristesse d'une voix trainante.

\- Ce n'est pas un _caméléon_ , c'est une _émotion_ , répliqua Dégout formelle. Et elle n'a pas essayé de nous gober. »

L'émotion se balançait doucement sous le son d'une musique qu'elle seule semblait entendre. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux d'un bleu électrique sur sa poitrine et entreprit de les tresser, tout en regardant la vie de Riley. Cependant cette dernière s'en était retournée en classe et les émotions n'avaient guère leur rôle à jouer.

\- « Elle nous pique notre job !, s'écria soudain Peur. C'est ça l'évolution : une super-émotion qui va nous remplacer ! On va être au chômage et finira tous dans les méandres de l'oubli !

\- On ne peut pas disparaître, contredit Joie sachant pertinemment que c'était une possibilité.

\- Moi qui pensait avoir une utilité..., pleura Tristesse se résignant déjà à sa fin.

\- Personne n'a disparu, les raisonna Joie. Riley a juste... plus de souvenirs que d'habitude. Elle a peut-être meilleure mémoire ! N'est-ce pas formidable tous ces nouveaux souvenirs ? »

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage mais ses compères étaient plus perplexe. Tristesse s'était déjà allongée sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une position fœtale réconfortante.

« On a un nouvel ami en plus ! » s'écria Joie en montrant sa sphère où le garçon s'amusait avec Riley.

Les autres acquiescèrent, plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction. L'émotion, paré de jaune et de bleu, s'attarda sur les derniers souvenirs colorés de Riley. De curiosité, elle prit la sphère de saphir entre ses mains et son être se fit du bleu des larmes. Les perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues et elle fut agitée de sanglot. Elle reposa la sphère sur l'étagère et se traina jusqu'à Tristesse avant de se laisser tomber mollement au sol à ses côtés.

« Il nous a touché le bras. C'est une catastrophe » souffla l'émotion aux cheveux longs.

Puis elle fondit en larmes. Ses pleurs étaient inconsolables. Tristesse se tourna vers elle, son regard était compatissant derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes.

\- « Il nous voit comme les autres. On a rien de spécial. C'est horrible. J'ai si mal que je vais mourir, pleura-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, assura Tristesse.

\- J'ai trop peur d'être samedi...

\- Tu n'es pas forcée d'y assister... » proposa Tristesse.

L'émotion hocha la tête et s'approcha de Tristesse qui la prit dans ses petits bras. L'émotion en quête d'identité pleura à chaudes larmes et le pull épais de Tristesse essuya les stigmates de ses pleurs.

\- « Là j'y comprends plus rien, fit Colère éberlué. Elle est quoi ?

\- Heu..., fit Joie pour se donner le temps de la réflexion. Mie-joie, mie-peur, mie-dégout, mie-tristesse, mie-colère... ?

Tristesse tapota l'épaule de l'émotion et caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. La chevelure était si épaisse que Tristesse perdait aisément son bras dans cet océan aux couleurs des larmes.

Peur dressait un tableau du risque monumental que représentait cette inconnue dans la tête de Riley, marmonnant des hypothèses aussi improbables qu'effrayantes.

« Ok. Mais le désespoir est total là. » conclut Dégout.

* * *

La semaine était passé bien vite. Samedi semblait avoir dépassé les autres jours pour arriver plus tôt. Riley et Mary étaient arrivées les premières. Elles furent vite rejointes par les autres et prirent place dans la salle. Pendant deux heures, ils frémirent d'effroi, vivant les mêmes émotions que les protagonistes qui évoluaient sur l'écran.

Le film se termina, faisant défiler une liste de noms sur un fond noir. Le groupe d'amis sortit de la salle, évoquant déjà les meilleurs moments du film. Mary parlait avec une copine qui faisait partie de l'équipe de hockey de Riley. Elles se moquaient allégrement de la niaiserie de certains personnages, rejouant certaines parties du film.

Riley discutait avec ses autres amis. Elle riait en évoquant le monstre bleu qui avait surgit de l'écran dans un hurlement à glacer le sang.

* * *

Joie éclata de rire, tandis qu'un souvenir doré et éclatant envahissait les pensées de Riley. Peur était vautré sur le canapé, blanc comme un linge, se remettant difficilement des émotions du film. Tristesse l'éventait doucement pour l'aider à se rétablir.

Joie et l'émotion inconnue partageait les moments heureux du film tandis que Colère était détaché de la scène car focalisé sur la lecture de son journal et Dégout se limait les ongles, sans se préoccuper de l'état de Peur.

L'émotion en quête de son identité, attacha ses longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval afin de dégager son visage. Sa tête sympathique était ivre de joie et elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle dévorait l'écran du regard, savourant chaque parcelle d'images qu'elle y voyait.

* * *

Les enfants rentrèrent chez eux. Les chemins se séparèrent. Mary, Riley et le nouveau garçon de l'école continuèrent un peu le chemin ensemble car habitant seulement à quelques rues les uns des autres. Mary fut la première à arriver dans sa rue. Elle dit au revoir à Riley et à leur nouvel ami et leur souhaita de passer un bon week-end.

* * *

Joie conférait à Riley, une mine réjouie et d'usage car l'après-midi avait été agréable. Mais l'émotion anonyme n'était pas en reste. Son corps passait du bleu pastelle au rouge pale pour se faire violette avant de virer à un jaune rayonnant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, de stress ou de malice, nul n'aurait su le dire. Elle appuya sur un bouton avant de se reculer rapidement et de joindre ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était extatique et trépignait sur place, attendant la réaction de Riley.

* * *

Les deux enfants parlèrent alors brièvement des devoirs à faire. Le garçon mentionna son envie d'essayer le hockey et Riley s'enthousiasma à l'idée de lui montrer ce sport qu'elle aimait tant.

Le garçon arriva devant chez lui. Riley regarda la maison qui était une petite maison de banlieue dans un coquet jardin.

\- « On se voit lundi alors ?, demanda le garçon.

\- Ouais, répondit Riley dans un sourire.

\- Faudra qu'on se refasse un truc comme ça, c'était chouette. »

Riley acquiesça et se proposa de le laisser aire quelques pas sur la glace avant l'entrainement de mardi soir. Le garçon s'en réjouit et anticipa ses performances, s'en moquant déjà. Ils rirent encore puis Riley prit le chemin de chez elle.

Elle tourna la poignée et rentra à la maison d'un pas léger. Elle meumeumait une chanson heureuse. Maman passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et regarda sa fille. Riley déposa la monnaie du cinéma sur la table circulaire de la salle à manger et s'assit. Elle entreprit de raconter, avec animation et ferveur, la prouesse cinématographique que représentait le film. Elle mimait les scènes de ses mains, imitait les expressions faciales des scènes cruciales. Sa mère montrait son intérêt pour le film, trouvant cependant plus de satisfaction à voir sa fille réjouie.

Derrière ses lunettes, Maman remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur le visage de Riley. Elle le lui fit remarquer et Riley rougit. Elle démentit avec véhémence mais sa mère réitérait son discours dans un sourire moqueur.

* * *

Dans la tête de Maman, les émotions y allaient de bon cœur. Peur regardait Riley avec des yeux ronds.

« Non pas déjà ?! » s'écria-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Le violet de son visage se faisait plus pale.

Joie repoussa de ses doigts les mèches brunes qui barraient sa vue. Elle avait le regard brillant et regardait Riley avec émotion.

Joie l'interpella et l'émotion sortit d'un recoin de la tête de Maman. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche au tissu fluide et en s'avançant, elle jaunit, se faisant aussi éblouissante que le soleil. L'émotion rajusta ses lunettes à la monture rouge sur son nez : elle voulait voir la scène d'un œil clair.

Elle était en tout point semblable à la nouvelle émotion qui était née dans la tête de Riley si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient plus courts. L'émotion s'assit sur un siège qui longeait le large tableau de bord. Tristesse, Dégout, Joie, Colère et Peur étaient présentes à ses côtés et la sixième émotion était tout aussi émue et amusée que ses amies.

« On va l'embêter un peu... » déclara Dégout dans un fin sourire.

Joie acquiesça et pressa quelques boutons. Elles s'adossèrent à leurs sièges et burent leur thé à petites gorgées, se délectant du spectacle.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit sourire niais? » demanda Maman dans un sourire taquin.

Riley se raidit et tenta de faire disparaître son sourire. Elle ne parvint qu'à le rendre plus net.

\- « Je n'ai pas de sourire niais, dit-elle néanmoins.

\- Ooooh si, contredit Maman d'un air jovial. Je le vois là. »

Elle pointa le coin des lèvres de Riley. Sa fille rougit et ses yeux se firent plus brillants encore.

* * *

Dans la tête de Riley c'était l'euphorie. Les cinq émotions regardaient l'écran, ressassant encore les paroles de Maman. L'émotion sans nom, passa par toutes les couleurs que connait le cœur.

Elle attrapa les émotions de Riley et les serra contre elle, les remerciant de l'avoir aidée à trouver son identité.

« Je suis Amour ! », s'exclama-t-elle en brillant comme le soleil.

Riley a treize ans. Que pourrait-il lui arriver de plus beau ?

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Davis est le nom de famille de Andy dans** _Toy Story_ **.**

 **Mary Gibbs est la petite Boo de** _Monstres et Compagnie_ **.**


End file.
